


Чувствительность

by Takihara



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Вы думаете, он не боялся?





	Чувствительность

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: Ханакотоба – сотрудничество, взаимодействие, кооперация.

Как вы думаете, он сомневался? Самый молодой капитан за всю историю Звёздного флота, не назначенный сверху, но получивший должность исполняющего обязанности во время миссии чрезвычайной важности. И — сохранивший эту должность за собой, да так, что весь экипаж целиком вкупе с предыдущим капитаном сами просили Совет оставить им капитаном этого борзого юнца.

Вы думаете, раз он был настолько самоуверен, что осмелился впрямую провоцировать вулканца, вынуждая того драться, то не волновался? Не боялся, что умрет через минуту, если того вулканца не успеют остановить вовремя?

Да. Вот ответ на все ваши вопросы. Он сомневался в себе с самой первой секунды и не переставал сомневаться никогда; волновался об успехе своих и чужих задумок до последнего мгновения; боялся за собственную жизнь и жизни всего экипажа, зная, что виноват в их смерти будет только он, даже если остальные решат иначе.

В глубине души он колебался гораздо сильнее, чем стоило показывать окружающим. Страх заставлял его идти наперекор командованию, эксцентричностью он отвлекал внимание от собственного замешательства. 

Но что или, вернее, кто давал ему на это силы? Из-за кого ему казалось постыдным отступить назад, сдаться, спрятать голову в песок?

 

***

 

— Я не смогу, Боунс! — рухнул он на кушетку и закрыл руками лицо. — Я просто не смогу! Меня не воспринимают как капитана и никогда не будут воспринимать!

— Успокоительного? — хмуро предложил Маккой. Ему очень хотелось спать, и вроде бы через пару часов после отстрела варп-двигателей предоставилась было возможность, но тут заглянул Джим.

— Я серьезно!

— Я тоже серьезно. Как может команда тебя не слушаться, если ты ведёшь их к Земле, и это все, чего им сейчас хочется?

Маккой вздохнул и потянулся к падду: истории болезни сами себя не заполнят. 

— Мы можем ползти на досветовых ещё года три, прежде чем достигнем ближайшей базы, и ещё неизвестно, поймал ли кто наш мэйдей! За это время они бунт раз десять поднять успеют!

— Джим. — Не выдержав, Маккой бросил в него линкер. Внимание привлек, но лучше от этого не стало.

— Боунс, я не смогу! Может, сказать Споку, и он заберёт себе капитанское кресло?

— Ну да, а ты останешься кадетом, который мог бы стать капитаном, но пролюбил свой шанс, — язвительно бросил Маккой и сунул падд в сторону. Голоклавиатуру он терпеть не мог, а линкер валялся где-то между Джимом и стеной. Кинуть его в ответ Джим не догадался — был в раздрае.

— Какая разница, меня все равно посадят, как только прилетим! Я угробил десятки... нет, миллионы людей и вулканцев! Все равно что собственными руками уничтожил планету наших союзников!

— Никто тебя не посадит, если продолжишь себя вести в том же духе.

— Это жрать яблоки, чтобы зубы не стучали, и хамить всем подряд? — язвительно бросил Джим.

— Это улыбаться так, чтобы все только и думали о минете в твоём исполнении, и считать, что ты самый умный человек в Галактике.

— Боунс... — растерянный Джим ощутимо сбавил напор. — Я что, действительно так улыбаюсь?

— Почему я даже не сомневался, что вопрос об уме у тебя даже не возникнет?..

— Ну Боунс! 

— Ладно, — Маккой усмехнулся краем губ, — кого хочешь спроси. Ты так и улыбаешься. И прекрати так слюнявить яблоки, им, по-моему, уже даже Спок завидует!

— А ты?..

— Джим, я доктор, а не влюбленный подросток!

— Но ты же мужчина? 

— Может, у меня члена нет? — Маккой ехидно рассмеялся. — Или я вообще на самом деле триббл и размножаюсь делением?

— Не неси чушь. — Джим, зеркаля его настрой, тоже начал улыбаться. — Что я, в туалете тебя не видел? 

Отвлекся. Маккой облегчённо вздохнул. Кажется, слишком громко, потому что Джим мгновенно посерьёзнел.

— Ты меня специально отвлекал, да? Спасибо, Боунс, я ценю, правда. Но капитан из меня плохой выйдет, я же всех угроблю.

— Глупый мальчишка, — пробормотал Маккой себе под нос и пересел на край кушетки. Под задницей предательски хрустнула линкер. Выругавшись и сбросив обломки на пол, он потянулся к Джиму. — С чего ты опять набил себе в голову всякой чуши?

— Ухура меня терпеть не может, — отводя глаза, пожаловался тот. И, спустя несколько секунд молчания, продолжил: — Каждый раз говорит, что я занимаю чужое место.

Маккой ощутил надвигающееся раздражение и с удовольствием поддался ему, как любой человек, которому большую часть времени приходится сдерживать себя.

Наклонив голову, он остро взглянул на Джима: 

— Тебе честно или приятно?

— Ну давай приятно, — с сомнением выбрал тот.

— Ты самый лучший капитан, который мог бы быть у «Энтерпрайз». Зеленокровый гоблин — идиот, Пайк — слишком правильный и потому предсказуем, а ты нет, поэтому и хорош.

— Приятно, но далеко от правды.

— Да? — Маккой придвинулся ближе и вздернул его за плечо. — Далеко, говоришь? Тогда считай, идиот! Сколько человек было на кораблях с кадетами? Сколько погибло? 

— Т... тысяча триста семьдесят шесть, — заикнувшись, пробормотал Джим.

— Сколько человек на «Энтерпрайз»? — Маккой встряхнул его.

— Четыреста... тридцать два.

— Сколько вулканцев спасли? 

— Десять тысяч сорок четыре...

— Каково население Земли?

— Полтора миллиарда. — Джим вырвался из его хватки и уставился в лицо. — Боунс, что за вопросы?

Маккой отвесил ему пощечину.

— Считай! Простейшие арифметические действия! — рявкнул он. — Население Земли плюс спасенные вулканцы, плюс «Энтерпрайз» — сколько?

Джим потер щеку и задумался, считая. Затем прохладно ответил: 

— Миллиард пятьсот миллионов десять тысяч четыреста семьдесят шесть.

— А теперь смотри. — Маккой поймал его за подбородок и развернул лицом к себе. — Столько людей и вулканцы погибло бы, если бы ты распустил нюни на полсуток раньше. Понял цену?

— Понял... — Джим дернул головой, пытаясь высвободиться, но не смог и просто отвёл взгляд.

Маккой покачал головой.

— Глупый мальчишка, — повторил он, разжал пальцы и притянул Джима в объятия. — Обиделся? Никто не смог бы поступить лучше на твоём месте. Никто, слышишь?

Кнут и пряник.

Джим уткнулся ему в плечо и шмыгнул носом.

— Честно?

— Честно, — хмыкнул Маккой и не удержался — погладил по голове, словно маленького ребенка, или как в Академии, перед слушанием.

Он знал, что будет дальше. Торопливый, жёсткий секс, где ему придется быть снизу, давая Джиму шанс утвердить свое превосходство после полученной взбучки. Знал — и сознательно провоцировал Джима, потому что тот снова должен был почувствовать себя имеющим право отдавать приказы всем сразу и каждому в отдельности. И уж тем более любовнику, который только что взял на себя роль наставника, роль старшего, и покусился на его главенство.

Маккой знал, как знал и то, что уже через пару лет Джим бы раскусил его с лёгкостью. Но через пару лет Джим уже не допустит таких ошибок.

Уж он-то постарается.


End file.
